Gorfang Rotgut
Gorfang Rotgut, also known as the Troll-Eater, is the chieftain of the Red Fang and Broken Toof tribes and the King of Black Crag, the former ancient Dwarf hold known originally as Karak Drazh. History Over the centuries, many tribes have fought over and occupied Black Crag, and the most powerful tribe has always taken the crag as its newfound home. Gorfang's tribe, the Red Fangs, is currently the most powerful Orc tribe within the area around the western end of Death Pass. Gorfang has subjugated most of the local Orc tribes and has since allied himself with the Night Goblins of Karak Eight Peaks, whose leader is the old and infamously cunning Skarsnik. The two leaders enjoy an uneasy alliance, with Skarsnik controlling the mountains around Karak Eight Peaks and the eastern end of Death Pass, while Gorfang controls the western end and the adjoining area. Gorfang is an immensely strong Orc. He lost an eye at the Battle of the Jaws, and wears an iron patch to cover the wound. Many of his battles have been fought against Dwarfs, including the siege of Barak Varr and the attack on Karak Azul. As a result of his long struggles, Gorfang has acquired an unreasoning hatred of the Dwarf race. When Gorfang attacked Karak Azul he broke into Lord Kazador's throne room and captured many of the Dwarf Lord's kinsfolk. Some were taken back to the dungeons of Black Crag where they remain to this day, to the anger of Kazador. The Dwarf Lord's son, Kazrik, was not taken captive but was shaved, and his head tattooed with a crude Orc glyph representing Gorfang. Then he was firmly nailed to Kazador's own throne. Although Kazrik survived, the experience has unhinged him somewhat. Lord Kazador has sworn vengeance and awaits the day when he can crush the Orc chieftain himself. At one point Gorfang sought out the Skaven army of Queek Headtaker. Using a massive stone club fashioned from the leg of a Dwarf statue, Gorfang was able to defeat Queek's lieutenant, Ska Bloodtail, sending him crashing down next to his commander. The Orc Warboss and the Skaven Warlord then engaged in a brief duel, with Queek having to flee after Dwarf Gouger failed to pierce Gorfang's armour. Wargear & Abilities Gorfang was one of the mightiest Orc Warbosses, described as being as large as an Ogre and renowned for hunting and slaying Trolls for sport. * The "Evil Sun Armour", was a thick set of magical steel plate and scale mail. An enamelled plate depicting the leering Evil Sun covered its stomach, and it was often accompanied by a close-fitting helm carved into the shape of a snarling Orc's face. * "Red Fang", was an enormous serrated sword. As heavy as a the giant Cave Squig, Gobbla, Gorfang nevertheless wielded it with ease. Canon Conflict *''In the Dwarf Army Book (8th Edition) Gorfang was slain by Thorgrim Grudgebearer and his severed head presented to King Kazador, a few years before the End Times. However, Games Workshop contradicts itself by saying in the Warhammer: The End Times Collection that Gorfang was slain at some point during the End Times by Belegar Ironhammer and his army cast out from Black Crag.'' Sources * : Warhamer Rulebook (8th Edition) -- p. 177 * : Warhammer: Headtaker (Novel) * : The King of Black Crag (Short Story) * : Warhammer: The End Times Collection. Category:Greenskin Characters Category:Karak Drazh Category:Orcs Category:G Category:R